No Boys Allowed
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Harry, Draco,and their daughter, Seria, having lunch with family. Today at the Granger House, is Girl Day and the only boy allowed is the pregnant les have to change when the time comes for Seria's new sibling to be born.Mpreg.M/M.'No Words'sequel


**Disclaimer**: I do not own HARRY POTTER... (But I would have so much fun if I did...) That right belongs to the brilliant woman known as J. K. Rowling, even though she did not pair Draco and Harry together...

_DrarryTLA: _Welcome to the _**sequel**_ of 'NO WORDS...' I don't suspect that you'd be lost if you chose not to read 'No Words,' but why wouldn't you? HaHaHa... Well enjoy! And a special thanks/ dedication to everyone who took part in the poll... Thanks!

**No Boys Allowed**

"No! Today is girl day!" yelled the youngest Weasely daughter as she stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "Mommy! Fred won't leave! It's _our_ turn in the tree house!"

"Evangeline, don't worry," Hermione said as she smiled over at Harry and rolled her eyes. She gently patted her only daughter's brown hair and leaned over to yell out the window. "Fred, go inside! Today is girl day... No boys allowed!" Then she jumped slightly. "Your uncle George is here now... Go play with him."

"Yes, mom!" Fred yelled back loudly as he quickly messed up the fiery red hair Hermione had fixed just minutes ago. "Uncle George!" they heard him yell excitedly.

Harry laughed before a slight frown appeared on his face. Hermione saw it when she moved away from the window. "Harry, what happened?" she asked.

"Mommy?" Seria asked after putting down the doll she had been playing with. She stood and walked the short distance to her 'mother.'

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Harry laughed as he reached forward to straighten the red ribbon tying back his daughter's bleach-blonde hair. "Your new brother or sister is just being particularly nasty today."

"Can I feel it, my Harry?" Evangeline asked as she crept over on her knees. Hermione and Harry laughed, but allowed her to touch Harry's swollen stomach. He guided her hand to the baby's most recent spot and instructed her to hold it there. She waited three seconds before feeling the baby kick her little hand. "Wow!" she exclaimed. She then jumped into her mother's lap. "Mommy, when am I going to get a baby sister?"

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around her three-year old's tiny frame. "You have a baby brother, Angel."

Seria smiled and hugged Harry's middle, laying her head against the top of his belly.

"I know, but Will is a boy," Evangeline pouted. "I want a baby girl... Please?" she asked.

Harry smiled at the pleading look in her baby-blue eyes. "Yeah, 'Mione," he teased, "Angel wants a girl..." He patted Seria's head. "How can you say no?"

Hermione glared at her freind and looked back down at her daughter. "Why don't you play with your girl cousin for a few more years, and maybe daddy and I will get you a sister."

"Really?" Evangeline asked as she jumped up and began dancing around, pulling Hermione up with her. Seria laughed and joined them.

Then everyone stopped when they heard Harry's stomach growl. Hermione chuckled and knelt before the two little girls. "Seria why don't you take Angel to go get your daddy so he can help Harry down from the tree house?"

"Uncle Drake is gonna help my Harry down?" Evangeline asked with a smile. "What about you, Mommy?"

"I'll go down right after you and start making lunch," Hermione answered as she shooed the two girls to the exit. "Don't forget to use both hands and go down one at a time!" she called as they disappeared from sight.

"How did you know George was here?" Harry asked curiously once they were alone in the tree house.

"I set up wards so that I would be alerted everytime George even flooed a message to the house. Sometimes he just likes to barge in unannounced," Hermione answered with a blush.

"He walked in on you and Ron alone, didn't he?" Harry asked with a laugh- turned groan when the baby kicked again. "Damn," he said as he placed his hand over the spot, "I'll have at least three broken ribs before dinner at this rate," he joked.

"When are you due?" Hermione asked as she placed a hand on Harry's stomach, her amber eyes shining brightly. She smiled when the baby kicked her palm.

"Two weeks and about three days," Harry answered with a smile.

"Two weeks, three days, and eight hours," Draco corrected proudly when he stepped through the entrance. Harry's heart jumped with excitement at seeing his husband at the door. Draco looked even taller and more muscular in the small tree house. He looked nothing like the weak and abused prisoner who had shown up at Hermione and Ron's five years ago. His body had returned to the vision of perfection it had been before his disappearance, though a few of his scars could not be completely erased by potions.

"You must be excited in deed if you have it down to the hour," Hermione teased as she stood.

"Oh, I have it down to the very second," Draco said as he swept into the room and knelt beside his husband. "I simply wanted to answer quickly." His silver gaze swept over his husband's body and Harry could see that he was hungry for more than food...

"I can tell you'd like some time alone," Hermione chuckled. She disappeared out the door but called out loudly, "Don't be out too long... Someone may come looking! Lunch will be served in twenty minutes!"

Draco smiled and with wandless magic, closed the tree house door and pulled down the shade coverings of the two small windows on either wall next to the door. He ran his hands up Harry's sides.

"Mmmm..." Harry said as he slowly closed his eyes at the soothing sensation. "Draco, what are doing?"

"Nothing," he heard Draco say in a fakely innocent voice, and if Harry had to bet money he would definitely say that his husband was smirking.

Harry felt Draco's warm breath dancing acroos his ear, his neck... "That's not 'nothing' I feel against my leg... No," he said firmly.

Draco pulled back immediately and Harry opened his eyes. "Why not? We're alone," Draco pouted.

"Yes, well you also had your way with me this morning before we came over," Harry answered with a laugh.

"And I would still be having my way with you if you had not been so stubborn about visiting Weasle and Hermione," Draco said as he leaned back towards his pregnant husband and began to gently lay kisses all over his neck.

Harry chuckled at how Draco still refused to call Ron by his first name. 'Guess some things never-' He stopped mid thought and released a curse, "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Draco asked in worry as he pulled away again. His silver eyes shone with concern as they traveled all over Harry's body in search of any type of injury.

Harry gently grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of his stomach. "Your son or daughter is trying to kill me," he laughed. "That's all."

Draco smiled down affectionately at his hand on Harry's belly. His baby was growing in there... "He probably just misses me," he said as he bent forward to talk to his son. Of course he and Harry were having a boy this time, they already had a beautiful little girl. Now they needed a strapping young boy. "Hey son, it's your dad," Draco cooed. His eyes lit up when his hand was kicked. "I told you," he smiled up at Harry.

Harry, however, frowned when the baby kicked a second time. "Always kicks harder when you're around," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Hmm... Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better, lover?" Draco asked reaching forward to pull his husband's perfect body flush against his own.

Harry nearly laughed at the small gap between their chests, his pregnant belly getting in the way. He had no time to reply before Draco's lips crashed down onto his. Without prodding, Harry opened his mouth to allow Draco better access to a place he had explored many times before.

Draco then carefully laid back and pulled Harry down to straddle his waist. He gently lifted Harry's shirt to expose his tan, swollen belly. "Beautiful," he whispered before gently kissing just above Harry's naval. He took great pleasure from the moan that escaped Harry's delicious mouth. He would never grow tired of hearing every sound Harry made, he loved them all... The firm, determinated tone of his voice when he argued with Ron over Quidditch, the fatherly, loving tone of his voice when he talked with Seria, the loud, passionate screams that errupted from him during their love-making, and even the whispered angry tones Harry would use to reprimand Draco for trying anything when Seria was around... He loved every sound Harry made, and wanted to hear more...

But before Draco could continue with his ministrations, a red-headed figure appeared in the room with a loud crack. "Oh, blimey!" George exclaimed as he quickly turned away from the sight before him. Seeing Harry straddling Draco, who was kissing random places all over Harry, with his shirt lifted up to reveal his stomach was NOT what he had expected when he decided to barge in on the married couple.

"What the hell!" Draco growled as he quickly pulled Harry's shirt back down. Only _he _was allowed to see Harry's bare stomach.

"Hermione, _did_ warn me," George mumbled without turning around. "Seria wants you two to come down now. She and Angel have a surprise before lunch."

"Thanks, George," Harry said with a smile as removed himself from on top of Draco.

George Disapparated and Draco stood. He helped Harry stand and walk over to the entrance. "Would you rather have stairs or an elevator?" he asked as he pulled out his wand.

"Elevator," Harry laughed. Walking around with so much extra weight attached was harder than it might have sounded.

Draco chuckled as well and whispered a tricky encantation. A thin stream of navy blue light went from the tip of his wand to a big branch just in front of the small porch of the tree house. Then he led Harry onto the branch and helped keep him steady as the branch began to slide down the tree. They were on the ground in seconds.

"Might as well keep it like that," Harry said as he stopped Draco from the turning the branch back to normal. "You know Seria will want me back up there as soon as we finish eating."

"You're probably right," Draco chuckled as he put his wand away.

"I bet they've prepared a new dance routine for us," Harry chuckled affectionately. Seria and Evangeline had grown rather fond of Muggle Ballet on thier trips with Grandpa Arthur. He had taken each grandchild to a Muggle event he found appropriate for their sex and age. He had taken Fred and Louis, Bill and Fleur's youngest son, to a Muggle football game. They asked for a soccer ball the minute they had arrived home.

"I'm surprised Seria hasn't asked to signed up in any classes yet," Draco smiled as he opened the back door and allowed Harry to enter first.

"I'm sure the day is coming sooner rather than later," Harry replied with a small grimace. The baby would not calm down today, he thought as he braced himself on the counter. Draco rushed over and placed a strong, reassuring hand on the small of his back.

"I'm just sure he's a boy now," Draco laughed in a attempt to lighten the mood. Harry bit out a smile and took a deep breath.

"Your son will be grounded for a month if he doesn't calm down in there," Harry muttered as he began walking towards the voices he heard drifting in from the large living room.

Draco laughed at his husband's humor, vaguely noting that he might have been serious with his threat.

When they arrived in the living room, they noticed that a floating curtain had been spelled pink. Hermione with baby Will, Ron with Fred, and George were seated around the room. Draco pushed Harry to the couch with Hermione and the baby. He sat before pulling Harry down to sit in his lap. Harry rolled his eyes but allowed the gesture nontheless.

"And now," called Seria from behind the curtain, "you will be wondered at our show!"

Hermione flicked her wrist and the curtain slowly rose to reveal the two small girls in matching tu-tu's. Harry smiled at the sight. He had been right, and even though his daughter did not know any exact moves, she was the best ballerina he had ever seen.

The short show only lasted ten minutes. The party of adults and Fred all stood with smiles and cheered on the two little dancers. They bowed and ran to their parents. "You did wonderful, darling!" Draco cooed as he swung Seria into his arms. Ron picked up Evangeline as well, "Never better!" he exclaimed.

"I bet our two little dancers are hungry now, yeah?" Hermione asked with a smile. The girls screamed. "Good! I've made soup and grilled cheese for everyone." She turned to George. " Will you put William in the bed for me?" Pride swelled up in the usually out-going man's eyes as he took the small eight-month old into his arms. Nobody knew it yet, but George had spoken with Gwenda Heartlion at the Young Witches and Wizards Adoption Agency and had fallen in love with a beautiful set of seven year-old twin girls. He planned to finalize the adoption over the upcoming Christmas holidays. It was about time he had a family of his own...

_Two Hours Later..._

Harry grimaced as a small pain shot down his spine. Hermione had just climbed down from the tree-house to feed William. Ron had nearly blown up the kitchen the last time he tried to heat the baby's formula. Harry decided to ignore the small pain because the baby had been so rowdy all day...

But twenty minutes later, he could not ignore the fact that the baby was not just kicking anymore. He or she wanted out, and wanted out now. Harry groaned loudly and gently propped himself up on the wall. Seria and Angel ran over to his side immediately.

"Mommy!" Seria exclaimed as she laid her small hand on Harry's forhead. "What's wrong? Is it my brother or sister?"

Harry tried to smiled but another pain wracked him. The pain was coming faster now. Dammit... He wouldn't make it to the hospital: Muggle or Wizard... "Seria, I need you to be a big girl now and go get Daddy. Tell him its time for your little-" he paused to grit his teeth as the pain moved lower to his hips, "Your little brother or sister is on the way right NOW." Harry turned to his little niece. "Angel, baby, will you go help Seria get Uncle Drake for your Harry? I need him really bad."

"But there is no boys allowed in here today," Evangeline said in confusion.

Harry smile despite the pain and patted her small head, "Your Harry has to bring your new cousin into the world and can only do it with Uncle Drake's help. Will you please go get him for me?"

The little girls nodded and ran to the entrance of the Treehouse. "Use two hands!" Harry called after them. Even though he wanted them to run as fast as their little legs could carry them, he wanted them safe.

"Ahh!" he screamed as the worst of the pains yet hit him. He pushed himself back up straighter as he felt himself begin to slide down the wall. A thin line of sweat was breaking out across his forhead and back. "Goddammit, Draco! Where the bloody- Fuck!" his call was cut short as the pain increased. He felt as if he were being torn in seven different directions.

"Harry!" he heard multiple people scream as the sound of running footsteps drew nearer and nearer to the treehouse. His husband's worried face and blonde hair was the first Harry saw as he screamed in pain yet again.

"Draco!" he nearly cried in relief. Draco was by his side in a flash and quickly grabbed his hand. Harry nearly broke it as pain wracked him again.

Hermione flew into the treehouse next and had a levitating bowl of hot water close on her heels. Ron followed with clean towels. The next guest, however, had Harry nearly in tears. "Luna!" he screamed. There Ravenclaw friend had strangely not followed in her father's footsteps to own _The Quibbler _and had instead become a world renown Healer. Once Madam Pompfrey finally retired, Headmistress McGonagall had every intention to hire the young witch in her place.

"Hello, Harry, dear," Luna said as she swiftly joined him on the floor. "I'm glad to see the derftwon hasn't played any of his nasty little tricks today. He lives just below the tree. Nasty little things they are," she laughed ethereally.

Harry was too delighted to have a trained healer with him that he was able to ignore Luna's oddities. Luna would never change, and as long as his future son or daughter was healthy, Harry could have gone into labor on Knockturn Alley.

Draco winced as Harry's hand tightened its old on his own. He would have thought it impossible, but he found that Harry Potter was always the master of the impossible...

And just five agonizing hours later, Seria Lilly Malfoy was the elder sister of James Draconis Malfoy and Nicole Alexis Malfoy... The two most beautiful black-headed, silver eyed baby brother and sister Seria had ever seen.

**DrarryTLA:**** Should there be another story? (No more pregnancies this time... LOL.) Would anyone like to meet the rest of the little ones?**

**Please REVIEW with your answer in the chance that my stupid PMs break again. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
